And It Just So Happened
by Celeste K. Raven
Summary: A collection of one-shots for every genre, based on all canon series\specials.
1. Mouse Bile

''What's it made of?'' Cloudkit asked curiously.

At any other time, Cinderpaw would've been thrilled to brandish her knowledge of Yellowfang's store of herbs, but right then she really just wanted the talkative kit to scuttle off.

Plus, she snorted, that wasn't even a real question.

''Dirt, stem, leaf,'' she responded without making eye contact. _Out of chervil, out of cob nuts…_''Herbs are made of… herb.''

''Oh…'' Cloudkit sighed, sounding disappointed.

Cinderpaw sighed right back at him. That kit had to be the most distracting tom under the chilled, cloudless sky. Even now he was wriggling past Cinderpaw, pushing his nosy self deeper into the medicine cat den.

Not that Cinderpaw was actively trying to chase him away. She only angled one smoky ear in Cloudkit's direction. It wasn't like he was _trying_ to sabotage her peaceful morning. Every reasonable cat in Thunderclan was curled up in their den, warming themselves against the frost that sparkled on every surface. The only wakeful warriors were refreshing scent markers at Sunningrocks. Cloudkit's only crime was being bored.

''Why are we using borage?'' Yellowfang's voice rasped, muffled by the herbs she was carrying in her mouth. Cinderpaw turned and faced the tunnel where her mentor's bony body was surrounded by drooping ferns.

''It will increase Goldenflower's supply of milk,'' Cinderpaw said firmly. Yellowfang loathed vagueness.

''I'll take these to her now. Keep him out of our store.''

''Yes, Yellowfang.''

Cinderpaw's meow was obedient and automatic; it didn't match the brief rush of annoyance that simmered underneath her pelt. She had planned to leave camp and scavenge for precious plants, not stay and protect the ones they already had.

''Hey…'' she said, approaching Cloudkit. He had his nose in a soft bed of feathers and moss; Yellowfang's nest. ''Thank you for delivering Goldenflower's message; would you like to help me collect herbs?''

''Somefing or 'portant.'' He sneezed fluff out of his nostrils.

''Medicine is _highly_ important.''

Cloudkit starred at her.

Patience ebbing, she hissed, ''Battles wounds wouldn't heal without it.''

Well, that was sometimes true.

''This is serious too! I'm searching for enemy scent.''

His bright eyes softened Cinderpaw's mood. Her whiskers twitched in amusement.

''I should think that Yellowfang would've had any enemy's tail off already,'' the apprentice purred.

Cloudkit's paws churned Yellowfang's bedding. He huffed his annoyance at her lack of understanding.

''Hey, don't tear up her whole-''

''I'm sniffing for enemy scent _on_ Yellowfang. I need to recognize ShadowClan's scent in case one of those fleabags comes slinking over my territory.''

Brows furrowed, understanding dawned.

''She doesn't carry Shadowclan scent any more than you do! You can't just nose around any nest you find!''

Cloudkit scampered backwards in response to Cinderpaw's sudden fierceness. His bushy tail scattered several previously neat stacks of leaves and, unfortunately, a large collection moss that had been storing mouse bile.

''Oh, now you've done it,'' Cinderpaw whispered. Floor, herbs, nest; it was all speckled in mouse bile.

''I thought I told you to kick him _out_ of here.'' Yellowfang padded around the corner. Cinderpaw could see her mentor's nose twitching.

''What…'' Accusation rang clear in her voice.

Cloudkit's eyes gleamed; two sapphire puddles stretched wide with horror. Feeling the breeze off his lashing tail, Cinderpaw steeled herself.

''I wasn't being careful,'' she muttered.

''Obviously,'' Yellowfang spat. ''And I suppose _you_ were fooling around, distracting her.''

Cloudkit opened his jaws to speak. Cinderpaw, sensing that the kit was about to stick his own head in a beehive, interjected. ''You should leave. Now.''

A moment's hesitation. A flash of white. Maybe Cloudkit would keep quiet about this particular adventure.

''I thought you were above the average fleabrain! Did you awaken this morning and _decide_ to be as senseless as kit, or did Cloudkit simply rub off on you? How you managed to scatter a portion of our store and spill mousebile over my nest in one stroke…''

Cinderpaw flinched under Yellowfang's harsh tone. She crouched down, belly to the floor, ears flattened against her skull.

''Go and fetch fresh moss… and another mouse, I suppose. But don't even think about eating before this mess is cleaned up,'' she added sharply.

''Ye- yes, Yellowfang.'' Cinderpaw slunk away. Unable to still the slight quiver in her step, she avoided her mentor's eyes. She didn't want to find contempt there.

* * *

**On page 28 of _Rising Storm _it mentions that Cinderpelt once spilt mouse bile in Yellowfang's nest. This is how that might have happened. **

******I think Cinderpelt's sweet nature would make her take the blame for Cloudkit, yes? **:)

**Write On!**


	2. Boom Boom CRACK!

Thunder rumbled; lightning painted grey streaks above the forest. Squirrelkit was used to feeling big and dangerous with her fur fluffed out, but the repulsive odor of her own fear scent ruined the sensation.

''I hate this,'' she hissed over her sister's whimpers. Leafkit's shaking body pressed harder against hers.

Flashes of white revealed that only the two littermates remained awake. Whitekit's beautiful coat blended with her mother's so completely that Squirrelkit didn't know where one she-cat ended and the other began. Sandstorm's ear twitched spasmodically on the other side of the nursery. Her eyes were closed and her breath was deep and even; sure signs that she was dreaming. Unconscious. Peaceful.

_Boom. **Crack!** Boom. _

Unavailable to comfort her frightened kits.

''Can't we just wake her up,'' Leafkit's soft voice asked.

''No,'' came Squirrelkit's stubborn reply. ''If we wake her now she'll be grumpy as a badger.''

_Boom. **B-** **Boom**. _

A distressed sort of wail started to build up in Leafkit's throat, more intense than her other cries.

''Stop, stop,'' Squirrelkit breathed, head-butting her sister's white chest. _Shhh, Leafkit. Shhh!_

''The sky fire is going to hit the den and we're going to burn!''

Squirrelkit gathered her sarcasm, determined to be strong for her sister's sake. ''Yeah, and there's no _way_ the rain would put it out.''

''Right after we're drowned,'' Leafkit added hysterically.

''Our nests will float,'' Squirrelkit said reasonably. Who knew; maybe they would.

''Not with all of us in it,'' Leafkit continued, warming up to her theme.

_Crack! **Crack!**_

''I know who will protect us,'' Squirrelflight announced suddenly.

''Not so loud! You said to be quiet, remember? Does this mean we can wake Sandstorm?'

''Not Sandstorm,'' Squirrelkit said, eyes shining. ''Even powerful-er.''

* * *

''Pad softly; don't let Mousefur or Rainwhisker hear us.''

''_You_ walk softly! I'm floating gently as a cloud, Squirrelkit!''

''Whatever… I hope Greystripe hasn't ordered hidden warriors to guard camp.''

* * *

''Don't look up, you'll get water in your eyes!''

* * *

''… What were you looking for anyway; hidden warriors in the _sky_?''

''I was looking at my warrior ancestors. They're probably offended now that you don't care to look at them. They're really beautiful too.''

''… All I see is clouds.''

* * *

Firestar's muscles were tense as a result of the wet night. He could only image how difficult the elders would be today.

_It's not all bad,_ he encouraged himself. The earth had that nice, after-rain smell he always liked. His mate's soft pelt was pressed up against his and he could sense soft, glowing sunlight even through closed eyelids. He wasn't ready to get up yet; to stretch and stir and ruin this lazy moment.

''Firestar! Fi-''

Her cry of alarm drew him to his paws. He almost squashed someone in his hurry to face the unknown threat.

_Sorry, Squirrelkit! … Squirrelkit? _

He blinked his sleepy eyes; clarity came slowly. Sandstorm wasn't lying where she was supposed to be. Her lithe figure was outlined in light at the entrance to the den. Two disgruntled bundles of fur occupied her usual spot in the nest: his daughters. Who were kits. And should've been in the nursery.

_Oh._

''Why did you leave the nest?'' Sandstorm scolded. But even as she did so she came forward to nuzzle the kits and assure herself that they were alright.

''Didn't you notice the scary storm,'' Leafkit whined pitifully, squirming against her mother's rough tongue.

Firestar settled down to groom his own fur, watching the scene with amusement.

''So you thought I'd be alright if I woke up without you anywhere in sight!''

''For all we knew, the nursery wasn't going to last the night!'' Squirrelkit meowed defensively.

''We almost drowned,'' Leafkit supplied.

Sandstorm's wry eyes met Firestar's.

''You're not allowed to crawl into somebody's nest in the middle of the night; especially your Clan leader's!'' She grabbed Squirrelkit –who sensed the grooming before it came and made attempted to make a run for it- by the scuff and cleaned her too. ''Don't leave the nursery without permission again, got it?''

Firestar nodded along with his mate's words, but privately he was pleased that his kits had come to him for protection in the night. Thunder was one enemy he could banish from their nightmares.

''Okay, sorry,'' Leafkit said, tail low in submission. Squirrelkit mumbled something into Sandstorm's fur.

''Good. Follow me,'' Sandstorm said, promptly leading the kits out of the den. ''You have to come explain to the rest of the Clan why we couldn't find you this morning.''

Firestar stretched his strong back and, following behind Leafkit, thought how nice it was to sleep next to his kits.

_Clever things; they must have snuck around whoever was on watch!_

Leafkit's light brown tail tickled his leg to catch his attention. He lowered his head until her sweet breath tickled his right ear.

''I'm glad I'm a part of ThunderClan,'' she hissed. ''Thunder is really loud!''


	3. Little 'Paws

**Note: This used to be a stand alone story, but I've decided to add it to this collection of one-shots so I can have all my little stories together. If you commented on this story when it stood alone, thank you! I've moved your comment over to this chapter. **

* * *

''You've got to speak to Firestar about them,'' Dustpelt hissed irritably. His left ear flicked toward the middle of camp where Sandstorm was demonstrating a hunter's crouch to Squirrelkit and Leafkit.

Leafkit was practicing over and over again, making little improvements with each try. Squirrelkit was bouncing around her sister, squealing advice louder and louder until Sandstorm hushed her. Graystripe watched them in amusement.

''Kits will be kits,'' Graystripe said fondly. He remembered when Stormfur and Feathertail were still kits…

''I guess, but they're _his _kits. That shouldn't mean they get to do as they please.''

''Or that we should be any tougher on them,'' Ferncloud reminded her mate.

Dustpelt grunted in acknowledgement. The dark brown tabby took a tangled mess of brambles carefully in his mouth and moved it toward the wall of the nursery.

''I'll talk to him,'' Graystripe promised after a long pause. He didn't miss the doubtful glance that passed from Dustpelt to Thornclaw.

* * *

It was moonhigh. The Silverpelt twinkled overhead, a thousand of his warrior ancestors protecting his clan as they slept, but Firestar could see none of them through the roof of his den. His pink nose twitched rapidly. Graystripe's scent hovered outside, calming and familiar. Firestar could hear his friend's paw steps slow as he neared his leader's den.

''Are you going to stand out there all day?'' Firestar asked in amused tones.

He greeted his deputy with a friendly lick on the ear. Graystripe's tail flicked from side to side, a clear sign of agitation, but Firestar smelled no fear.

''What's wrong?''

The long-haired tom didn't answer immediately. ''Everyone's complaining about Squirrelkit and Leafkit… but mostly Squirrelkit.

''_Everyone_?''

Graystripe's eyes twinkled in the darkness. ''Dustpelt, Mousefur, Thornclaw, Ashfur, everyone who had to help rebuild the nursery _again_… did I mention Dustpelt?''

Firestar's whiskers twitched. His friend always had a way of making him feel better.

''I know they've outgrown the nursery… but when I watch them play fight, I know they don't have the skills of warriors to protect themselves. And they're so small… I don't feel they're ready to be apprenticed.''

Graystripe looked Firestar dead in eyes and mentally called him a mousebrain. Out loud he said; ''They will never have the skills of true warriors until they have mentors to teach them. Also… I think we both know that Leafkit's heart is in the medicine cat's den.''

_With Cinderpelt_, Firestar thought, and it filled him with joy to think that his former apprentice would mentor his daughter.

''Yes,'' Firestar sighed. ''I'll have the ceremony tomorrow.''

_But I want to visit my kits in the nursery one more time before they move on forever. _

* * *

The suns first warming rays shinned down on the two cats lying in the clearing. Dustpelt flicked his tongue over Ferncloud's fur one last time before standing up.

''I'll be back soon,'' he promised in a whisper. The beautiful she-cat nodded her head.

Dustpelt padded toward the gorse tunnel, falling in line with other members of the dawn patrol-

''Dustpelt!''

Dustpelt hung behind, heeding his leader's call. His paws kneaded the ground in impatience as Cloudtail's fluffy pelt disappeared from sight. The patrol was going to leave without him.

''I only need a moment,'' Firestar meowed.

_I should hope so. _

''I'm going to hold Squirrelkit and Leafkit's apprentice ceremony today. Would you be willing to mentor Squirrelkit?''

Dustpelt starred at Firestar. The two cats didn't have the best relationship. Dustpelt would always be loyal to Thunderclan –he'd shred any cat who said otherwise, and Firestar knew it- but they'd never exactly been _friends_. Training the leader's kit was an honor, one more suited to Graystripe, the Thunderclan leader's deputy and closest friend.

_Is he going to be Leafkit's mentor? _

''Yes,'' Dustpelt said evenly. Then, stiffly; ''Thanks.''

Firestar dipped his head in respect for his warrior.

* * *

Firestar prayed Sandstorm would approve of his choice. His certainty wavered under her calculating gaze as he told her who he had chosen to mentor Squirrelkit. He waited for her response.

Finally she answered. ''Starclan help him.''

Firestar purred and brushed his bright pelt against her pale one. She nuzzled his neck and flicked him with her tail. The milky smells of the nursery faded into nothing, they had replaced by Sandstorm's wonderful scent.

''Egh. They're _touching_,'' Squirrelkit said loudly.

Firestar was suddenly self-conscious; his ears flicked several times. He was highly aware of the several pairs of amused eyes that were trained on him, one of which was Sandstorm's.

_She'll understand one day, _his mate's eyes said.

_I just hope the whole camp didn't hear her, _his responded.

Firestar was stunned out of his embarrassment when two balls of fur head-butted him at full speed. He reacted instinctively, whirling around and hissing, revealing his sharp teeth. Leafkit cowered and tucked her head into her light brown body, but Squirrelkit stood up and moved closer to her father, eyes glowing. She had a strong admiration for his fierceness.

Firestar felt Sandstorm's tail on his shoulder and he relaxed his hackles immediately. He glanced apologetically at Goldenflower who, ever protective of all the kits in the nursery, came forward to cradle Leafkit and whisper soothing words.

Squirrelkit ignored her sister's fear. ''That was so _great. _I'm gonna be tough like you someday! All my enemies will turn tail and run before I even swipe at them!''

Firestar bumped Squirrelkit gently with his nose. ''Good, but there's no need to intimidate your clanmates. You startled me, is all.''

''Be respectful to your father, he's Clan leader too,'' Sandstorm chided. ''I don't know what got into your head-''

''Leafkit did it too!'' Squirrelkit interjected.

''Because you told me to,'' Leafkit whined from Goldenflower's nest. ''You said he might accidently show us a warrior move.''

''It was a good plan,'' Squirrelkit huffed. Some part of Firestar had to agree with her.

Sandstorm had sworn off teaching her kits warrior moves after they'd broken though the wall of the nursery and gotten themselves scratched from head to tail. Squirrelkit had been trying to weasel moves out of every warrior in camp every since, bothering the elders and even sneaking out of camp to get a glimpse of one of Shrewpaw's training sessions.

''I'll make you a promise,'' Firestar said, crouching down to look his daughter straight in the eyes. He could just see the tip of Leafkit's ears over Goldenflower's pale ginger coat, and knew she was listening too. ''If you're obedient all day, I'll make you and your sister apprentices this evening.''

Squirrelkit's green eyes widened as she realized what he father had just said. She took off to her sister and pawed at her insistently, claws sheathed.

''Do you hear that, Leafkit? Firestar says we're going to be 'paws tonight. We're gonna sleep in the apprentice den with Shrewpaw. We're gonna train and learn to fight and-''

''But I want to be a medicine cat,'' Leafkit wailed in distress.

Squirrelkit stopped pawing at her, ears drooping a bit. ''I want to train with you. It's not going to be as fun if I have to put up with Spiderpaw all by myself.''

Firestar gave Squirrelkit as stern a look as he could manage. Then he turned towards his other daughter. ''I haven't forgotten. I've already spoken to Cinderpelt about you. She'd be thrilled to have some company.''

Leafkit's eyes shinned. Squirrelkit turned away and started viciously attacking a wad of moss, messing up Frostfur's nest.

''Fine. I'll practice all by myself,'' she said in a hurt voice.

Firestar knew she would be eager and happy again in a moment. The littermates had always had a deep bond, just like Leafkit had always claimed she wanted to be Cinderpelt's apprentice.

_They're our little kits; and soon, they're going to be our little 'paws. _


End file.
